The Best Chrismas Ever
by Kagome25
Summary: 1-Shot Kagome goes to the feudal era, and gives everyone presents. When she gets to Inuyasha, he's gone because he doesn't think Kagome is giving him a present, but she gives him a present that will make him smile whenever he sees it.


I don't own Inuyasha! Merry Christmas (:  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kagome walked to Kaede's village with five large, colorful, boxes. She hoped her friends would like their gifts. Her mother had let her go to the feudal ages for Christmas. Mrs.Higurashi had said, "You can spend NEXT Christmas with us. You never know if you're going to spend next Christmas with them."  
  
Kagome had happily gone shopping, making sure to buy the best gifts she could think of.  
  
Kagome made it to the village, and could see little snow flakes make their way down from the sky. She slowly walked into the hut, and was immediately greeted by Shippo.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Guess what?! I could smell you before you got here! Isn't that cool?!"  
  
"You must be getting older Shippo! Guess what? I got you something! I got all of you something!"  
  
Kagome sat down with her stuff and looked at everybody.  
  
"Remember that holiday I was telling you about? Well I got you guys presents too!"  
  
Kagome handed her Sango her present first.  
  
"It's beautiful Kagome! Where'd you get this coating from?"  
  
"Um Sango. You're present is INSIDE of the box."  
  
"Oh. So do I rip this beautiful paper?"  
  
"Um, yeah! Most of the time people don't even care about the paper!"  
  
"Oh!" Sango said feeling dumb. She quickly recovered as she ripped open her box. Kagome had given Sango a bathing kit from Victoria's Secret, with Shampoo, Conditioner, a sponge, a bar of soap, and bubble bath liquid.  
  
"Thank you so, so much Kagome!" Sango cried as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"No problem!" Kagome glanced over at Miroku and noticed he had a very, very perverted grin on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling for Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are you smiling for, monk? She got this for me, not you!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, I know."  
  
"Men." they said at the same time.  
  
"What about my present?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"Yours is right here," Kagome said smiling. She handed Shippo his present, which was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little had little foxes all around it.  
  
Shippo tore his present open quickly, and smiled when he pulled his gift from his box. It was a large stuffed fox, with a collar around it. There was a very, very big bag connected to the collar with a very, very big amount of candy in it.  
  
"Thank you Kagome! I'll sleep with it every night!"  
  
"Your welcome Shippo! Miroku, this one's yours."  
  
Miroku's gift was purple, and was decorated with scrolls.  
  
"Thank you very much Lady Kagome," Miroku said in his priestly voice. But he lost his entire priestly ness as he opened his present. He got a new pair of robes, and a few scrolls.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome! Now I won't have to but any scrolls for a while, and if my robes rip, I won't have to get a new pair!"  
  
Miroku motioned to hug Kagome, but a glare from her and the others stopped him.  
  
"A friendly hand shake then?" Kagome smiled and shook Miroku's hand.  
  
"Kaede, I have something for you as well." Kagome pulled out a book that had a red bow on the front of it. The title of the book was: 1,000 Herbs and 1,001 Ways to Use Them.  
  
"Oh, thank ye child. You make this old woman feel like a child again. Spoiling ye with gifts and such. Thank ye Kagome."  
  
"Your welcome, Lady Kaede. I even got something for Kirara." Kagome pulled out a very large bag with the words: Extra Large Cat Treats, For the Extra Large Cat.  
  
Kirara meowed her gratitude.  
  
"And here's one for Inuyasha! Hey, where did Inuyasha go?"  
  
"He was here but a minute ago," Miroku said.  
  
"I child. Maybe he thought ye were giving a present to everyone, but himself. He might be outside somewhere."  
  
"Great idea Kaede, thanks!" Kagome yelled as she picked up Inuyasha's present and ran outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome wandered into the forest looking for Inuyasha.  
  
'Where could he be? Did her really think I wouldn't get him a present?' Kagome thought as she walked in the cold.  
  
She stopped at the God Tree and stared up into its branches.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you up there?"  
  
"Yeah, now what do you want?"  
  
"I'm glad I found you. Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Inuyasha! I said-"  
  
"I know what you said wench! Now shut up!"  
  
Kagome paused. "Why. Why are you being so mean? I just came to give you your STUPID CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down in front of Kagome. His fists were red, and bruised. She could tell he had been hitting something. Kagome grabbed his hands and expected them.  
  
"Where you hitting something?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"No!"  
  
Kagome rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs. Inuyasha's face got even redder. He pulled his hands away from her and picked up his gift.  
  
"Go ahead, open it!" Kagome's happiness returned to her. Inuyasha tore off the red wrapping paper with little white dogs on it. Inside the box was a small, red book that said: Memories, written on it in white. He opened the book, and saw a picture of him and the others all sitting around in the hut. The next one was of him and Kagome. She was dipping her feet in the river, and he was yelling at her or something.  
  
There were a few of him by himself, a few of Kaede, a few of Miroku and Sango, a few of Shippo and Kirara too. They were mostly pictures of him and Kagome though. Inuyasha smiled as he recalled half of the pictures. He looked in the box to see something else. He leaned down and picked up a small, white, stuffed dog.  
  
"It was mine when I was little. It was the most important thing to me in the world, because my dad gave it to me before he died," she explained.  
  
"Then why.. Why are you giving it to me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm not. I'm lending it to you. It's just a reminder that when I go to my time, I'll be back."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he put his gifts back in the box, and began to walk back to the hut with Kagome.  
  
"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Kagome commented.  
  
"But you didn't get anything," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Christmas isn't about getting gifts. It's about being with the people you care about." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I still think you were banging your hands against something."  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kagome."  
  
"Merry Christmas Inuyasha."  
  
'This is the best Christmas I've ever had too.. Because it's with you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my last Christmas fic for the year of 2003. Merry Christmas. ^_^ 


End file.
